skittles
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: hermiones pregnant and victor is suffering from her moodswings and her foodcravings! better than it sounds please r


**Hermione's pregnant and not very happy how will victor cope? **

**Do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rolling does!...if I did would I really be writing fanfiction...okay maybe but what ever here you go Please enjoy!**

A pregnant Hermione Krum . . . makes that a 9-month pregnant Hermione Krum, waddled around her London apartment in distress one morning. First she looked around the kitchen, then started poking around the living room, and finally headed toward the bedroom and started shifting through the drawers. Seeing that she could not find what she was looking for, she made her way to the bed and stared down at the lump on her bed that was snoring slightly. She took a breath and...

"VICTOR!!!!!!!" was heard all through London

"Akkkh!!" Victor Krum jumped a foot in the air startled by the sudden wake up call.

"What love?" Victor asked worriedly to his beloved wife.

We're out of chocolate frogs." Hermione said sadly

"What?" victor looked at his wife strangely.

"I said we are out of chocolate frogs dear."

"You...woke me up...for that?" Victor took a few seconds before laughing uncontrollably but silenced himself when he saw Hermione crying.

"Ahh! Hermione love, don't cry please! I..I'll get you some chocolate frogs!" Victor pleaded as he got up to hold her. But Hermione moved back so he couldn't hug her.

"A...all I..I w..wanted, w,,was c..chocolate f..frogs!" Hermione cried even harder than before, as Victor frantically got dressed, Kissed Hermione and apperated away

(4 HOURS LATER)

An exhausted victor krum apperated into his living room smiling proudly because he had finally found some chocolate frogs! But there had been a small problem though.

(Flashback)

How in God's name were there no chocolate frogs in all of London?! He had gone to every single wizzarding shop in London, and not one to be found!' Victor sighed sadly well I'll just have to tell Hermione that I couldn't find any.' Victor shivered at the thought. As he walked into the three broomsticks. Sat down and asked for one bottle beer. Victor let out another sigh as he looked around the bar and saw someone wearing a cloak looking at him.

It took him a minute to realize who it was but before he could leave he was attacked by none other than the horrible Rita Skeeter who'd been the thorn in his thigh ever since the triwizard tournament. He remembered how she'd write articles on Harry and Hermione being romantically involved and how he felt like Killing Harry before he realized that Harry and Hermione were just friends. A year ago she even had the nerve to say Hermione and Ron were having an affair when everybody new that Hermione and Ron would never do that they both love their spouses too much too ever do that. (A/N Ron is happily married to Luna...anyways back too the story!)

"Well, well, well why is Victor Krum at a bar, looking tired and sad? Did you get into a fight with that woman you call a wife?"

" Shut the bloody hell up Rita! I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Victor snarled back at her pretending not to notice the comment, she made about Hermione.

"Touch today aren't we love? How about you tell me all about it I promise I won't tell anything to anyone, let me just take some notes hm??" Rita gave Victor one of her sick twisted smiles while her quick quill popped up and started tacking notes. Victor gave Rita a 'are you an idiot look' before getting up to leave. As he got to the door he noticed Nevile Longbottom enter he knew Longbottom was a close friend of Hermione and a very skilled Arour and a member of the order so he decided to talk to him.

"Longbottom how is it going?" Victor asked sitting down next to him.

"A..actually pretty good the order is asking me to go recruit some American witches and wizards tomorrow so that should be exciting. Hows Hermione?"

"Er she's alright."

"Having mood swings again?"

"Ohh yeah."

"Haha! Well it was really hard on me when Katie was pregnant. (A/N Nevile met Katie in his 6th year. She was a Ravenclaw) so what's the matter with mione?"

"She wants chocolate frogs but I can't find any in this bloody town!" Victor practically yelled making a few people turn around and stare at him.

"Hehe...calm down mate before people put you in a psyllium. If you want chocolate frogs you can have the ones I bought I don't really need them and you need them more than I do anyways so here you go!" Nevile said merrily as he dropped a box in victors hands and got up and apperated away.

Victor just stared at them for what seemed like hours when he got this big goofy smile on his face and apperated away.

End of flash back

Love I'm home! And I've got your chocolate frogs!"

"Victor honey why were you so late?" Hermione asked while coming out of the laundery room.

" I was getting these for you love!"

"Victor...I don't like chocolate frogs.." Hermione said while looking at the box in her husbands hands.

"...what?..." Victor asked not believing his ears

"I don't like Chocolate frogs Victor."

"B..but y..you asked for them this morning!"

"Victor I wanted gummy worms!

"G..gummy worms?"

"Yes but since you didn't get them, I'll take skittles instead.

"What are skittles? Love?" Victor asked while rubbing his temple.

"They're Muggle candy please go to the store down the street and get them.

Are you sure you want that love?" Victor asked not wanting to have another chocolate frogs incident.

"Yes I'm sure Victor, are you trying to say I'm fat! How dare you Victor all I wanted were skittles and you have the nerve to call me fat?" Hermione shrieked outraged by what she thought Victor was trying to say.

"I'm not calling you fat dear! I'd never call you that you're perfect honey!" Victor tried to tell his wife.

"Just go please, Victor." Hermione asked as she sat down on the couch and picked up a book.

"Yes love." Victor hung his head down in defeat as he walked out of the apartment and went down to the store. After trying to grasp the concept of muggle money Victor finally was able to get the skittles and hurried back to the apartment but when he got there he found that the apartment was empty. Getting worried Victor kept yelling Hermione's name until he found a letter a dressed to him but before he could open it, it came to life

"Victor krum I'm in the hospital having your child and I want to know why you are not here with me? You bloody well get here now!" victor just stood there for a few minutes in complete shock he was having a baby? Right now? After taking a few more minutes Victor suddenly Jumped into the air blabbing things in Bulgarian and apperated to St Mungles racing to the ward that Hermione should be in victor saw Harry Ron Ginny and the rest of the weasley family along with Hermione's parents sighing with relief because Hermione hadn't been alone Victor slowly made his way to the group, only to be attacked by Ginny.

"You stupid prick! How could you leave her by herself I should hex you right now!" Ginny screamed at him trying to grab her wand put was stopped by Harry.

"Ginny please stop! Victor probable had to do something important you can't blame him for that! You need to calm down honey you might be disturbing the baby!" harry said as he put his hand on Ginny's stomach making her flush from embarrassment and quickly shook her head yes slowly giving Victor one final glare Ginny put her wand away and stormed over to Mrs.Granger and her mother.

"Thanks Harry." Victor gave a weak smile to Harry who's grin just broaden

"Rough day, Victor?" Harry asked while giving Victor a pat on the back and half dragged him to join the rest of the guys. "The worst" victor said truthfully he then started to tell the men what he had to go through all day. All of them laughed at victor's expense but then fred turned to harry

"Oi harry I don't think you should be laughing you'll be the one having to do this next,"

"I think I'll be ok for the next couple of months so I'm worried." Harry replied, but just then they all heard Hermione scream and then a nurse came out of the operating room.

"Victor Krum would you like to see your baby girl?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"Yes I would!" Victor practically ran into the operating room and stood next to hermione who was holding a pink blob but looking closer Victor could see that it was a beautiful little girl.

"Wow Hermione, she looks just as beautiful as you." Victor whispered into her ear making Hermione giggle. "You know victor she's got your eyes and I can tell she'll be a flier like you too."

"She vill not fly to dangerous and no boys, boys are evil." victor said seriously. No way would he let his daughter do anything as dangerous as flying and any boy that comes with in 100 feet of her will suffer from an unforgivable curse.

"Victor you are not being reasonable." Hermione pointed out. "I don't have to be reasonable love I'm her father. And she will be as studious as you."

"But Victor You were very studious too."

"Love I didn't go to that Library to study like you and that is why she vill not date." Victor said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Whatever you say Victor.." Hermione answered back as she kissed Victor on the top of his head. After a few moments of silence Hermione suddenly looked up at victor

"Victor..."

"Yes love?"

"Where are my skittles?"

**Well what do you think good? Bad? Or just plain horrible? Please review!**


End file.
